Individuals may use a user device, such as a laptop computer or smart phone, to request content such as a website from a website publisher computer. The website publisher computers may subsequently request an advertisement from an advertisement server computer. The advertisement server computers may provide the website publisher computers with an advertisement responsive to the request for advertisement and the website publisher computers may subsequently provide the requested content along with the advertisement to the user device. The user device may then render the content as well as the advertisement to the user. Oftentimes the user may be able to select the advertisement and be redirected to another website for a product or service associated with the advertisement.